mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asriel Sivir
Age:20 Gender:Male Occupation: Wanderer Race: Incubus Bio Asriel Sivir was born with in Chulainn an ancient order city. He was born into a family that once hailed from the desert region, but they moved to Chulainn to get away from the mamono that became so prominent there. Soon his family became a well know family in the military. His retire father was once a general within the order army and during his service he gave birth to two sons and a daughter. The eldest son was Asriel and as the eldest great expectation was placed on him, but sadly his son failed to meet almost all of them. He lack strength for combat with mamono and the intelligence for magic. the only thing he was above average at was tactics but he could not polish this skill due him getting kicked out of the order academy. His father was livid with him an exiled him out of the family, but before he left he took two of the families best horses. Without a home he roamed aimed aimlessly for weeks until he stumbled upon a large farming plantation worked on by both Humans and Mamono. Asriel wasn't sure what to make of this sight. At first he wanted to avoid the plantation, but at the same time he was starving and intrigued. he roamed the outside of the plantation until he was caught by a Gnome and her husband who thought he was trying to steal produce. He was taken to the plantation's leader named Bowser cline and he offered him a job as a courier and a place to stay. Asriel accepted the job reluctantly as he would have to work with mamono but he has proven to be quite flexible with his beliefs and has been able to adapt in his own way. Due to dealing with a certain shop owner his disposition towards mamono lightened up and he has began helping mamono out in there time of need. Whether it be giving them a lift on his cart or retrieving possessions they recent lost. That being said he still didn't think much of the idea of sleeping with them until he found himself catching the attention of a white dragon that went by the name Shadra White. When he met Shadra he was greatly opposed to sleeping with her, but when he heard her life's story his order heritage made him feel very guilty and in a way he empathized when the white drake. He had the same sense of loss as she did. This eventually lead to him giving in and sharing a bed with her. After intercourse Asriel and shadra started a somewhat odd relationship. You see Shadra has love for everyone equally and didn't desire an exclusive relationship and instead prefered a harem of people who she could love as much as she wants. She offered to take Asriel as her first harem member. Asriel was hesitant at first but soon his feeling for Shadra swelled and he became her first harem member. This required him to become an incubus in the process. The two relationships were a peaceful one until one day the plantation Asriel lived on was raided and his two horses ended up stolen. He was not gonna take this standing down and worked up the resolve to find his horses, He quickly packed his bags and prepared for travel. Before he left Shadra appeared and offered to come with him. He knew Shadra would be a great asset in this endeavor and quickly took her up on her offer. The two traveled together and soon found out that the raid was a plan made by Asriel's younger brother Kyle, but due to a few sip up his two horses ended up turning into Centaurs. Asriel confronted Kyle about this and Kyle made him an offer, prove his strength in a sword duel and he will hand trinity over. When Asriel accepted Kyle put a death curse on trinity preventing her from running away. The two began there duel and Asriel managed to hold his own but suddenlly shadra came, causing Kyle to realize that Asriel has in fact turned into an incubus. Appalled Kyle cancels the deal and even thought about killing Trinity out of spite. Yet instead he gave asriel another offer, take one of his magical attacks head on and he will allow him and her to leave. Shadra wanted to just kill Kyle to remove the curse but asriel refused as he still cared for his younger brother. Asriel accepted the deal and was placed out death's door, but his brother kept his word and released trinity and left. Trinity and Shadra rushed to get Asriel medical attention and his life was saved at an eros temple in a demon realm. Yet when he awoke Shadra was not there. Accepting this brothers deal would prove his undoing. Shadra had left Asriel due to not wanting to see him die because of his selflessness. Dejected Asriel headed home for the plantation along with trinity. He tries to coup with all that has happened but one day Martha makes her way back to Asriel's surprise. He was overjoyed to see that despite being a centaur Martha managed to get out of order territory alive. Martha told Asriel that this was all due to Shadra's effort which made Asriel believe that he stilled had a place in asriel's heart. Martha noticed this and quick shattered this hope before it got to great. Martha told asriel that shadra no longer wished to be lovers. She then told her that Shadra plots to plans to turn his younger sister Morgana who she had captured during her rescue. Asriel was striken with guilt and quickly tried to find the two before anything could happened but he couldn't find them and instead after a few days passed his sister comes to him covered in demonic energy. Morgana told him that she will eventually turn into a dragon and that Shadra confessed a romantic interest in her. At that very moment Asriel felt something he has not felt in a long time, Hatred and at that moment it was all directed at his sister. He didn't enjoy this feeling and wandered if him and Kyle weren't that different after all. Also look at Morgana, Trinity, and Martha began to torment him as it reminded him of the one who abandoned him. He kept this pain to himself as he still did care for his sister and former horses. He even tried to live with them for a few days on the plantation, in a sort of unstable peace. Then one day some man on the plantation bumped into asriel leaving a scroll in his pocket. He went somewhere private to read the scroll and learned that he was being charged for the theft of martha and the kidnapping and turning of his younger sister. He thought he truly would never find peace until he read a second offer. It told him to seek out the rebellion and be purified along with his sister, then it said he would need to leave the main land leaving all he had behind. Once he did all that then he would be allowed to live in peace and this was only a luxury granted to him due to his last name. It wasn't to long until Asriel disappeared not wanting to be used ever again. He now seeks out the rebellion to be turned back into a human and then head for the mist continent. His purification idea ended in him getting held by the rebellion for ransom. Causing him to be saved once again by shadra through his sisters pleading. He then decided to ask for forgiveness and asked to be her advisor instead of a lover and she accepted. He then told her in order to do his duties better he would head off to the Mist continent and seek to study under the fable mist continent monks. Matha followed him on his journey, but the two got seperated due to martha inability to read, so Asriel continued his jorney alone. It wasn't until he stepped foot on the mist continent that asriel was attacked and chased down by a band of order assassins. the assassins attempt on his life was thwarted by the wandering monk Agnes. Asriel was so impressed with her skills that he requested her teach him. So now Asriel trains in the mist continent to become stronger, so he might one day return and be an asset to Shadra and his sister. A few months pass and through that time Asriel came upon a village and met a pale man that goes by the name of Jack. There interaction were always based on conflicting ideas and they couldn't really get along with each other for long.Then one night while the two drunk with each other Jack revealed that he was Shadra's brother. It was then that Asriel came to realization that his feeling really never matter much to Shadra or others in his life. This idea further strengthened by the fact that Shadra went into a mental retreat. So now he has all but given up on the idea of find love from another. It's not all bad as him and Martha eventually reunite and she provides supportive company when ever she can. Appearance Asriel has dark skin like most that hail from the desert region. He has short black hair that was cut in multiple bangs scattered about his head. he also has a slim fit body figure in contrast to his father who is a rather bulky man. He possess ruby red pupils, that occasionally slit and turn yellow when he is influenced by DE. Also due to his training under Agnes he body has become more chiseled and muscular. Yet his stature has not increased but is now 5'4". Personality Asriel growing up had a rather kind and peaceful. He hates battle and actively tries to avoid it. After he got exiled from his family started to take a defeatist attitude towards certain things and chooses to go with the flow until he can find a way out. Also something percuilar about him is he is very easy to read for his face often gives away how he is feeling. He can also come off as lonely at times due the fact that he frequently talks to his horses when he is alone. Due to recent events Asriel has began to feel more guilt driven and less socially open. He no longer wishes to experience abandonment, so he refuses to open his heart to anyone.This is slowly growing worse as Asriel is becoming more and more sardonic. Abilities Charm Resistant- Due to his new mindset and past history with woman he has developed a great resistance to charm. Pyromancy Toxic mist - user exhales a toxic mist that poisons those who make contact with it Iron Flesh - the users defense and resistance is boosted exponentially but at the same time greatly increases weight. Fireball - User throws a ball of fire Combustion - Shoots fire from the hand causing a small explosion Hand to hand combat Possessions Strange Talismen- A Talisman he received from a fairy with dark skin just like his and blue eyes. It grants him the ability to become invisible. Order Noble Sword- An old sword he gained from his father after becoming an Order recruit. Crossbow- He bought for added protection while on the road/Category:Characters